


【纶东】旧台北热恋（1）HB TO AARON YAN

by TerminatorDL



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminatorDL/pseuds/TerminatorDL
Summary: 迟来的给炎弟弟1120的生贺时间线：2009.11.20我推翻了之前的东纶观，现在觉得以前也会有东纶东的可能了！本篇单独是纶东，整个合集会是东纶东祝我们可爱帅气的布弟弟生日快乐～
Relationships: Jiro Wang/Aaron Yan, 纶东





	【纶东】旧台北热恋（1）HB TO AARON YAN

耶 东吧 的孩子们 东爸鼻 来看一下大家了  
哇 这个站  
好详细哦  
所有 东爸鼻的报导 动向 都有喔 酷  
东爸鼻 会有空常常来看大家的喔  
明天有个 歌会 希望可以开心的汉大家度过喔  
目前我在长沙 恩 东西都好辣喔  
不过很下饭到事 哈 好啦 跟大家打个招呼 顺便 说说晚安喔  
耶~~~~~~~~~~~~一起嗨喔 ~~~东爸比  
晚安 祝好梦~~~~~~

56…57…58…59…11：20！

点击发送！

不出所料，粉丝们立马在底下盖起了大楼，新消息不断地弹出。

“在干嘛啦，笑得这么开心。”炎亚纶挎着浴巾从浴室走出来，就看见躺在床上的汪东城对着手机傻笑。

“没有啊，就是去看了一下我的贴吧，东东海们一直嘱咐我要去看一下。”看到炎亚纶出来，汪东城放下了手机从床上跃起，取出床头柜的吹风机，帮已经自然地在床边坐好的炎亚纶吹头发。

“哦～你不是经常有去看吗？”拿起汪东城放在床上的手机，输入密码后映入眼帘的便是他发的那个帖子。

11月20日晚上11点20分…

东式浪漫果然非常人可以参透。

“好啦～不许乱翻别人的手机！”虽是这么说着，汪东城也没有把手机从炎亚纶手里抽走，反而是打趣地用手遮住了炎亚纶好看的眼睛。

握住汪东城的手腕，炎亚纶缓缓地将他的手移至唇边，把侧脸贴上去感受手的温度，又侧头虔诚地亲吻他的戒指。

“大东……”炎亚纶不知道要说什么，就只想叫一叫他的名字。

捏了捏炎亚纶肉肉的侧脸，汪东城将手抽了回来，继续给炎亚纶拨弄头发。

“再加一个纪念日，让粉丝和我们一起过，如果可以让粉丝们和和睦睦，我们也可以少操一份心。”

从此往后，他的粉丝都会记住炎亚纶的生日，他的生日是他们偶像最看重的纪念日，他的生日也是他们的节日。

头发很快也就干了，炎亚纶侧过身来抱住汪东城的腰，把脸埋在精练的腹肌中。

揉一揉被自己吹得乱蓬蓬的褐色头发，汪东城微微弯腰把吹风机放回床头柜，刚直起身子却不料炎亚纶猛地一用力把两个人都按扑在床上。

褐色脑袋一点一点挪上来，双臂撑在汪东城胸肌上，仰着下巴看着汪东城：“大东，今天我生日耶。”

“嗯，所以怎样？”鼻音糯糯的，汪东城有点好玩地垂眼看着趴在自己身上的炎亚纶，这小孩子指定要出什么馊主意了。他倒也是不怕，怕的话也就不会和这只蝎子在一起了。

“所以…今晚让我在上面好不好？”炎亚纶笑得眼弯弯，摆出一副要撒娇赖账的模样。

“再过十几分钟你就不是寿星了好吗，谁让你昨天不抓紧机会的，不准！”

“啊^昨晚喝得那么醉，哪有力气嘛！还有十几分钟那我也是寿星啊，你要听我的！”

“是吼，早上叫你都不会醒～睡饱了现在有力气了吼。”捏一捏炎亚纶的鼻子，这家伙今天早上着实把大家吓了一跳，电话不接敲门不应闹失踪，叫酒店服务生过来开了门才发现这家伙好好地躺在床上睡得像猪一样，寿星特权的半天就这样睡过去了。

“给不给嘛！”炎亚纶眉头一皱，现在才不是听你打趣的时候！

“好啦～”还能怎么办，宠着便是了。

其实一起打拼的时候有很大一部分时间也是炎亚纶在照顾着汪东城，他觉得他太好脾气了才总是吹亏不吭声，既然他唱白脸，那自己就要站出来帮他唱红脸，虎视眈眈警告外人，汪东城不是你们可以惹的，即使他自己也只是个晚辈，即使他的申诉并不会带来什么改变。

猫咪唇立刻弯起了一个好看的弧度，伸着脖子去够汪东城的嘴唇。

炎亚纶的吻技一向是不容置疑的，守的时候缠绵婉转，攻的时候又汹涌热烈，很多亲吻上的技巧汪东城也是向炎亚纶取经的。

把一边的腿折弯，甜不辣手轻轻探到裤中顺着臀缝探寻，吻却到了一半戛然而止。

“啊！忘记拿润滑剂了！”悻悻从床上爬起来，气氛已经开始升温了才想起最重要的工具没拿，太扫兴了！

看炎亚纶支着小帐篷去行李箱拿润滑剂，汪东城又一次体会到什么叫做“年轻的身子容易僵硬”，不觉有些瑟缩，自己答应得也太草率了吧！别看那家伙长着一张人畜无害娃娃脸，那东西可不是盖的，哪次把上面让给他不是被折腾得骨头散架的，在一起也算有些时候了怎么还不懂学自己温柔一点呢！

拿着润滑剂又爬回床上抱住汪东城，想把刚刚那个吻继续下去，却被汪东城按住警告：“喂！吴庚霖！我跟你说哦，明天有舞台的，不许给我玩过火哦！”

“好啦～就一次嘛，我才要过几次，小气鬼～”把汪东城的一条腿支起来，一边将吻持续下去，一边扒下裤子，已经裹好润滑剂的手指沿着臀缝在穴口处摩挲。

汪东城抚摸着炎亚纶的背，感受到手指微微捅入小穴中，借着润滑剂的余液还在尽力地捅向深处，这种感觉实在别扭，括约肌不觉紧张起来，把在里面的手指牢牢夹住。

“大东，放轻松，我手动不了了。”声音是好听得魅惑，动作却不像说的那样耐心温柔，一只手指刚刚被吃进去动不了，另一只又急忙赶着挤进来。

汪东城捏了捏炎亚纶的背：“那你不要那么着急嘛！再给我点时间。”

眉头不自觉地皱着，尽量放松肌肉，可穴口刚刚稍微放松，空余的位置又立刻被新加入的手指填满，一点时间都不给，小孩子不知道猴急什么！

不听劝只好自己配合了，汪东城忍着疼痛尽量放松着，让三只手指都挤了进来。炎亚纶这才开始转动手指，把润滑剂涂匀在紧致柔软的穴壁上，渐渐抽动起来。

指腹磨过穴壁的感觉很是奇特，被摁到敏感处的时候更是条件反射地收缩起来，炎亚纶像是找到什么有趣的东西一样，反复摁向那处地方。

“别闹！”汪东城不是那种摆弄一下就没了力气的，健身这么多年也不是白练的，可是被操弄得难受却还能保持清醒又是另一种程度的痛苦了。伸手剥掉炎亚纶的裤子，握住已经硬梆梆的某物，轻轻施力一捏，给这个小孩子一点警示。

“啊～别动！”反倒是炎亚纶身子一下子软了下去，他已经忍耐了很久了，根本碰不得。

迅速“听话地”把作妖的手指抽出来，却是直接用硬挺的阴茎填上了刚刚松软一些的小穴，根本没有给喘息的时间，穴口再一次被极致地胀开，撕裂般地疼痛。

“嘶——”汪东城眉眼紧皱，咬紧着牙关深深倒吸了一口冷气，抓紧了床单，手臂用力使二头肌显得更加突出。

将另一只腿也折叠起来，使得穴口更好地朝向自己，炎亚纶费力地搬动着体位，才喘息着撑在汪东城的肩膀上抽动起来。

软肉咬死得紧紧的，带来空前的刺激，抽动起来十分艰难，但这种快感却让人欲罢不能，反而想要更快更深地抽动，探寻更强大的刺激。

炎亚纶是比较着急的性子，他体力不好，做起来都更加不遗余力，想要尽快地享受到刺激的感觉，好能够有力气好好地体验。汪东城这种欲拒还迎的态度反而更加刺激他的兴趣。

下身用力地抽动着，从一开始的艰难但后来逐渐顺畅，穴口已经被强硬地肏开了。胯部拍打在臀肉上发出阵阵清脆而淫靡的声响，还伴随着阴茎完整从穴口抽出时，湿润穴口瞬间和空气接触的“啵”的声音。

看得出汪东城忍耐得很辛苦，他不像自己很快就会没有力气失了分寸，他健全的理智还在告诉他这只是配合我满足我的欲求，这样的性爱缺少呼应，不是炎亚纶真正想要的。

“大东，难受要叫出来，你要配合我。”看着汪东城紧闭的双眼，炎亚纶一边用力着，一边蛊惑着。  
汪东城没有回应，还在适应着下半身的侵袭。

“哥哥…叫出来…”炎亚纶稍稍一转向，捅向刚刚找到的敏感点。

“啊…”这个时候叫哥哥，真是个狡猾的后辈，汪东城睁开眼，对上炎亚纶深邃好看的眼睛，后者立刻吻了过来，把泻出的叫声都揽了进去。

小腹一直在自己的身前摩擦，汪东城的阴茎也已经挺立起来。感受到小腹处有那个熟悉的东西顶着，炎亚纶伸着舌头最后在汪东城的口腔中搅动一番，便直起身来握住他的某物。

拿过酒店高高的枕头垫在汪东城腰下，直立的体位让阴茎能够更深入地破入，全靠汪东城自己撑着双腿张开，炎亚纶一边撸动着汪东城的阴茎，一边有节奏地捅入着。

做下面的一方承受着前面和后面的夹击，通常都是先缴械投降的那位，汪东城紧握着床单先释放了出来，因为高潮骤然锁紧的后穴也逼得炎亚纶射在了里面。

“呼——”炎亚纶也是已经很累了，把垫在汪东城腰下的枕头抽来，整个人直接扑倒了他身上。

汪东城还在用力喘息着，胸肌将炎亚纶的脑袋推动得起起伏伏，伸手握住褐色的毛球，胡乱揉搓一把，算是撒撒气。

胸肌有弹性又精壮很是舒服，炎亚纶把衣服掀开直接侧脸贴上，唇角还含上乳头轻轻拨弄。

真是得寸进尺！“休息一会儿，我要赶紧去洗澡，不许给我在这里睡着！”炎亚纶不是个会收拾残局的主，每次做完都像被人抽走了元气一般，自己可能都要别人来收拾。

“听见啦听见啦～”炎亚纶赖皮地哼哼，舌头还调皮地舔了舔乳尖，搞得汪东城身体一颤，把炎亚纶的小肉脸用力捏歪。

“唉呀！搞什么啦，我生日也不让让我，呜呜。”

“威！当初是谁吧眨着眼睛好像快哭出来一样，说没关系我永远会配合你的？”

“哼！你还敢讲！你也太难追了吧，超难搞的！”

“嗯？你后悔了？”

“才没有，这么费力搞到手的人当然要好好利用！”

“什么话哦！”汪东城又爱惜地把炎亚纶搂了搂，抱到和自己差不多的位置。

“我好想每年生日都这样和你轻轻松松快快乐乐地过。”炎亚纶的眼睛真的有魔力，闪闪的眸光叫人如何可以抗拒。

“会的会的。”汪东城忍不住就答应了，他一向是很理智谨慎地看待彼此的感情的，但在炎亚纶这里，理智到底是什么，好像从字典里删除了。

“宝贝，生日快乐。”

Happy Birthday To 咱们家炎弟弟 2020.11.23


End file.
